Wolf, Spice, and Everything Nice
by Mar-the-Fen
Summary: Horo and Lawrence begin their journey together bidding farewell to the wheat fields in their wagon ready to take on anything life may throw at them. But the scourges and malice of humanity are bent on tearing the two apart. Can they survive? Ch.3 is fixed
1. Intro

From the top of the harsh cliffs the world appeared to be bathed in warm sunlight. I watched the wheat fields wondering if I'll ever see them again. I could see waves and glints of light as it bounced off flaxy textures and smooth stalks. I am feeling a bit nostalgic. Knowing that I've been here for years…but I feel like I'm seeing them for the first time in a long, long while. I turn around letting the wind toss my hood and back and play with my hair. Lawrence approaches me with a strong stride. He looks down at me. I smile. He smiles back, if a bit sheepishly. I studied his features. His jaw was unshaven, his hair unruly, and his eyes weary with travel. Yes. Even I could say he was no less handsome than the average human. His stares back at me with little intensity, probably watching my ears with a surreal wonder.

Watching his eyes, I feel naked. I don't feel prodded but accepted. That's fine because I'm a Kenrou.

And…

He's a human.

We headed back to the wagon, side by side. He gets in first and then I take my place beside him. I suppose he's being a bit humble by asking if I want some jerky before heading off again. I decline politely. Lawrence shrugs and gets the wagon rolling. As minutes passed I could feel his awkwardness. He was not embarrassed. Nor was he flustered. He was puzzled by my presence. Lawrence didn't know how to react around me.

He can hide it all he wants but I know. Ha, ha…he's fun to watch. So instead he resorts to what I like to call his 'permanent merchant face'.

I've come to the come to the conclusion that he treats me like another individual. Not a woman. Not a man. Something like an obstacle. Only not. But sometimes I startle him with my (sometimes) careless and childlike remarks. His honesty is appreciated. He doesn't mind when I'm in the nude and he doesn't seem to care when _he's _in the nude. I trust him. He can lie. But they don't hurt. He means well.

By now the sun had already descended the horizon. It was still windy. I wrap my tail around me and brush my lips with the fur. I'm sure any human would like their greedy little paws on my coat. I guess that was where I tested Lawrence back in the village. I can say with a grin that he was more than agreeable. Lawrence pulls up a stretch of fur from the back and wears it like a shawl. We're both cold. And it's only going to get colder as we progress to the north. The horse, being the fickle creature it is, refused to move unless it had it's own blanket. With a sigh I watch Lawrence heave himself off the wagon and walk towards the back. As he returns I greet him a tender smile. He seems lifted with my action.

Eventually twilight settles in so we stop in a small brush and Lawrence produced a quick fire. I watched as he pulled out two carrots from a pouch on his side and began to cut them into a small pot. My hands held my head as I soon fell into a sort of hypnosis watching the movement of the blade of his knife crunch into his thumb and listening to the 'thdd' of the carrot piece bouncing off the pot's walls. This continued in silence until Lawrence announced that the carrots were boiled.

My senses rush back as I eagerly sit down beside Lawrence as he divides the food. Steam rises up and frames our faces. I breathed in the scent of carrot holding a small excuse of a plate readily in front of Lawrence. I found myself lost in his eyes again as he dug in his pouch groping for jerky. The flames of the fire danced in his eyes ignorant of the bright blue they were supposed to be. But the flash of red and brown in hands were more interesting. I took the jerky from him and devoured it. I let the salt linger as I licked my fingers clean. My plate was already empty.

Lawrence seemed uneasy but kept his mouth to his food. I wonder if he thinks I'm going to eat him or his packages. The thought makes me laugh out loud. I should think not! Lawrence hardly seemed aware. He asks if he can ask me a question. Which is silly enough seeing as he already has.

I say go ahead, not surprised he would have things to ask me. He looks at me with a somber expression. He even seems a bit uncomfortable. Curious, I urge him on with a smirk. Lawrence turns away with a 'never mind'.

What was that all about?


	2. A Different Turn

**A/N:** Forgot to mention from the beginning but this story is based off of the manga which can be read at onemanga dot com.

One other thing I forgot to mention. As the story goes on it will be written in different tenses. …And somewhere in the middle it will transfer over to Lawrence's point of view. Just testing out this style of writing. I'm curious to see how the flow of the story will be directed.

I do not own Wolf and Spice. Thanks for the reviews, Powerful and Kitsune!

**Chapter 1**

The next morning I awoke with start as the wagon gave a sickening churn. Confused and befuddled from sleep I rolled instinctively away making sure to paint my face in a nearby mud puddle. I heard the wagon wheels snap and splinter and the horse bellow alarmingly. Thick black mire clogged my nostrils and coated my mouth. I tossed my up head looking around wildly for what had caused the commotion. I uttered a cry of concern before I could think to stop it.

"Lawrence?!"

I got off my knees and staggered into a tall flaky cedar. My hands clawed at my face, ridding it of the chunks of mud and grass. My vision obscured I could barely make out the figures dashing around the ruined carriage. Human thieves...I thought irritably. Packs of wheat dotted the clearing, scattered and broken. The furs that were so precious to Lawrence were being picked up faster than I had imagined. I scanned for Lawrence. Angry, I charged forward a growl erupting from my throat. My senses danced all around me telling me to do different things. I could only attempt to do my default plan.

I collided fist-first into the first person to come into my vision. A pained "What the…" escaped their lips. They crumpled to the ground where I gave a swift kick to their head. They struggled getting their hands and fingers broken as I continued my attack.When the human stopped moving I whirled around expecting an attack from behind. I blinked away the flecks of dirt clinging to my lashes. At last I could get a clear view of what was happening.

We were being raided.

I could see two men picking the furs and strapping them to their backs. The other one lay at my feet, blood pooling inside his mouth. There were probably a few others around as well. I could smell nothing but the earth. The horse was silent and I couldn't see Lawrence around the area. He was most likely under the wreck.

"Stop!!" I howled into the air. Grit and sludge squirmed inside my mouth as I struggled to shout. I darted for the other two, moving faster than I had anticipated. My arms outstretched I caught him in the ribs and I thrust him to ground were I pounded the robber into the soil. He grabbed at my dress, pulling the frills away uselessly. An explosion of pain at the back of my head had startled me. Stars flashed before me. My victim's comrade struck my head again and I felt myself slump onto his chest. He began to shout something along the lines of: Demon! Wench! I couldn't make out anything afterwards. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I was booted off the man and onto the ground. Warmth trickled down my back and soaked into my clothes. A tingle crawled up my skin forcing my eyes to close.

Had I been beaten that quickly? I tried for some excuse but nothing came to mind.

----- ... ----- A few hours later...

My mouth was caked shut. The sun had dried the sludge and my nose crumbled with it. Light peered in through my eyelids as they fluttered open. My entire head ached and throbbed. My hand scratched at my lips until the mud flecked away and rolled down my cheeks and chin. I felt awful. "Ooh…" I let out a groan and heaved myself into a sitting position. It turns out I had been stripped as well. I was wearing nothing but a simple slip. The expensive clothes Lawrence had lent me were gone. I ran a hand through my hair hitting clumps, tangles, and pieces that were glued together with blood. I looked around dazed taking note that our horse had been slaughtered, our wagon burnt, and everything except some wheat that had been thrown about was stolen.

What of Lawrence?

I got up rather drunkenly, swaying from side to side. If the wagon was toasted where was Lawrence? I heard bells ringing 'round my skull. Panic was an infectious feeling. I sniffed catching the scent of blood. The metallic scent became stronger as I headed a little further into our little site. I came upon the horse and I became grim. Strips of it's side had been peeled away for meat and it's tail and mane had been crudely cut away to be made into brush heads. Flies had already claimed the rest of it. I turned away hastening my steps. I prodded some bushes and searched through some tall grass and there was still no sign of Lawrence.

"Lawrence!?" I tried calling out his name. I sounded hoarse and desperate. Not feeling satisfied I tried again only stronger. "LAWRENCE!!" I shouted letting the air out of my lungs. I listened intently for any sound. I was about to give up listening when I heard some feeble coughs not too far away. I dashed at the meager human noise. I whipped through some low-hanging branches until I came upon a hole. I gulped gazing over the edge. The hole was about three heads taller than me. I let out a sigh as I caught sight of Lawrence's clothing and an arm. I slid down the walls of the hole and knelt down to see if Lawrence had any major wounds.

My assumptions were correct. His right arm was, with out a doubt, completely broken. The left side of his face was so horribly bludgeoned I honestly couldn't tell if his eye was still there and his abdomen was soaked with blood. But above all the rise and fall of his chest assured me he was still alive.

I gently turned him over into a recover position. My voice was soft as I spoke. "Lawrence...can you hear me?" I said trying to get him awake. His eye weas squinted shut but after a few more whisperings he let out a sharp cry as he became more aware. I flinched as all his muscles contracted and he suddenly hauled himself into the wall. "Agh!" he grunted his good arm clutching his sides. His entire body trembled. "Don't move!" I hissed grabbing at his shoulders. His eye flew open at the sound of my voice. "Horo...you're safe? Where's the wagon...? Urhhg...my head..." his thoughts came tumbling out of his mouth. "Shh, shh, shh...You're hurt. Let me help you." I informed him. Lawrence shot me a weary look with his mouth hanging open. He really needed me.

"Okay...I'll try to get you out this hole..." I murmured. I let Lawrence lean on my shoulders as I got into position. He shakily got on his feet and held on to me tightly. I was going to attempt to toss his upper body over the edge and push his bottom afterward. I could easily get out of this hole by myself...

**A/N:** Hm? A short first chapter you say? Well, yes. The plan is as the chapters progress they will also get longer. I don't know why I'd do this...but...oh well! Thanks for taking the time to read!


	3. Persistence of Loss

**A/N: Wow, I've not updated this piece of fiction in what...a year? XD To those who are still interested...here's the next chapter! You may also note that my writing has...downgraded over the year. I'm most certainly not a writer but I will finish this fiction.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I stifled a whimper as I pulled Lawrence's heavy build over my shoulders. His head lopped around like a doll's and settled against the side of my face. The exposed flesh of his temple pressed against my cheek, slick warm blood shading my skin. My heart raced faster with worry as if his gashes were my own. I felt goose bumps pricking along my skin. Up my arms, along my legs, and bristling at the nape of my neck. The balmy liquid draining from him was steadily dripping down my own sides. This was going to be no easy task. His quickening breath in my ear was a constant reminder that his life was in my hands. I eyed the rim of the pit hastily. With a sharp breath I pounced at the lip, heaving my stomach forward and inched my way further.

"Ugh..."

My legs scrambled behind me flinging dirt in all directions. It felt like I was going nowhere. Digging my heels in I managed to move forward with Lawrence in tow. I forced myself to roll letting him tumble onto the ground outside his grave and found myself sliding back down. Filth clung to my ankles and dug into my toenails.

"Damnation..." many more curses bubbled up but I had more pressing matters at the time. The scent of fresh earth surrounded me as the walls appeared to close in on me. I jerked my head upwards for a moment regarding the long cedars and pines towering above. Did our attackers drag Lawrence in here to die? Or did he crawl here himself? I discovered that I could not think of an answer to my question. I slipped out of the hole nimbly and hovered over Lawrence who was making a series of faces. His features twitched and churned with the rhythmic throbbing of his wounds. A low moan escaped him.

"Horo..." he wheezed.

The shaky sound of his voice was painful to my ears.

"Quiet." I said stiffly. His good eye struggled to focus on me.

"You're hurt badly. Let me fix you up."

I stood up and with much vulgarity ripped the bottom of my slip clean off, shredding the fine little laces and floral decor that had been there. I was on my knees again cupping Lawrence's head with my hands. I cleared the hair away from his left eye. It _was _still there but it was swollen and purple. Dirt and grass were wedged stuck onto the mass of blood surrounding his eye but, yes, it was there. Small streams of yellow pus trickled down through his hair and over his cheek. I bit my lip chewing it with my fang until I punctured it.

Lawrence was my comrade. He was supposed to be the one who showed me how things were done. He was supposed to be the one telling me to be quiet...the one to tell me when I was right or wrong.

So why was I here? Cradling his head on my thighs running my hands through his hair like a fretting mother?

Lawrence had seemed so...immoveable. Strong. Inflexible.

I shook my head angry with myself. I peered down locking eyes with Lawrence. How could I have become so entangled with such human charms? Humans were extremely fragile creatures. Yet...I'd forgotten that completely. My eyes clouded over with confusion. Fantastic. Great time to start sobbing, Horo. Frustrated I assembled my senses trying to establish which one was most important. Why was I being so difficult? A lump formed in my throat teasing the tears webbing my eyes.

"Horo." Lawrence brought me back from inner battles.

"Huh?"

My ears shuddered at the sound of Lawrence. I looked at him. I probably looked ghastly. Blood and grime smeared across my face...a meshed up knot of hair and twigs adorning my head. My mouth hung open and my eyes were large and listless. A tiny bead of blood blew up on my lip. He stared at me with a wide frightened eye.

"Horo, say something!" he almost shouted but his voice was smothered with distress.

I'd been doing nothing but stare at him for about half a minute now holding the slip in my hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I wiped them away disgustedly and began, rather violently, to wrap Lawrence's head with the piece of slip.

"Agh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Horo, Horo! Calm down!" Lawrence flinched and grabbed at my arms with his one able hand. I dodged his hand and pulled the cloth into a tight bow. His head secured, I finally let him snatch my bony wrist in his large hand.

"I'm fine. Just wait a sec..." he brought my hand down slowly enclosing it with his. He breathed heavily for a few moments. I sniffed, scarcely daring to do so much as breathe. My chest quaked as I tried to appear calm.

"The wagon..." Lawrence started suddenly.

"Burnt." I replied flatly.

"My horse..."

"Slain."

A long sigh drifted from Lawrence.

"We're fine."

I peered down at him my mouth ajar.

"You've lost _everything_, you _aren't_ fine." I ground my teeth as I hissed this. I was growing angry. I knew I shouldn't. He wasn't thinking straight and this thought alone should've been enough to calm me but it didn't.

Lawrence considered my words his eyes lighting up with an all too familiar calculate. He sat up using his good arm as a stake.

"Horo, I said we were fine." he examined his arm his mouth twitching a tad. His shoulder sagged like a dead weight, the arm loose from its socket.

My ears flattened against my head as I re-ran the whole event in my head. This wasn't logical. It wasn't smart. This whole situation reeked of _failure_ to me. I let out a shaky breath.

"Lawrence..." I couldn't bring myself to speak further. I planned on reprimanding him but dismissed the idea inertly. I got up my tail gently lifting behind me.

"I'll find something to splint your arm with." The sound of the words was steely if a bit cold.

"Alright..." Lawrence lowered his gaze away from mine. He was ashamed. Not of me but of himself. He couldn't even say 'thank you' without feeling so utterly inept. I could sympathize. He had offered me salvation only a few nights before and now he was broken, stockless, and without transportation. The irony of it all was enough to make me wretch.

* * *

**A/N: You might as well dismiss all other notes I've made from chapters 1 and 2. Here's chapter 3, critique is loved and appreicated but I expect some degree of hostility...I'll re-watch the anime again mostly for my own pleasure but to become familiar with the characters again. :3 Thanks for taking the time to read!**


End file.
